


If Only We Knew

by Miss_Creative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angels, Demons, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Sad, Season 2 On, Vampires, Werewolf, horror (sorta), shape shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Creative/pseuds/Miss_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer McNair and Emma Phillips were just your ordinary young women. Jenna was only two or three years away from getting her masters in engineering. Em had already started her life, working a job as a bartender at night. While both women were a little opposite, they seemed to compliment each other and shared one common interest. Supernatural. Especially the lore that went along with the show.<br/>One night, after gathering extensive research, they summon a demon. What neither of them expected was for the demon to be the Yellow Eyed bastard, Azazel. Or for him to send them into their favorite show. Now, their helping the Winchesters on hunts, and trying to find a way home. But what happens when they find they don't want to leave this world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scapegoat of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go! My first Supernatural Fan Fiction! I hope it goes well, and would really appreciate any critics people have. Here's the first chapter, and I apologize if it is a little weird. I promise the next one will be better.

**_“Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more.”_ **

The sound of her phone going off caused Jennifer to jump slightly. She had been so focused on the book in front of her, that the loud noise caught her off guard. Reaching over to her bedside table, the twenty-two year old quickly looked at the caller ID. Granted, she didn't need to, already recognizing the ring tone.

“Hello.”

_“Hey, Jenna!”_ A rather excited voice said on the other end. Rolling her eyes at her friend's tone of voice, the brunette leaned back into her pillows.

“Hey Em. What's up?”

_“Nothing much. Though, I was wondering how the research on your end was going?”_ That only made the young woman roll her eyes again. Seriously, how was she not surprised.

Both Emma and Jennifer are what many may call slightly obsessed with a certain show called Supernatural. They, however, like to say other wise. Compared to other fans, they were simply over curious. While they found the story line and character awesome -after all, who couldn't like the Winchester brothers, as Em often stated- they were more interested in the actual lore behind it, and what hunters did. So, they decided to research everything that was talked about in the show and find out how much was actually real.

“Great, actually.” Despite her thoughts, she still smiled. “You'd be surprised by how much the campus library has on the supernatural.” As she spoke, she reached over to an older leather binder she had bought, flipping through a couple of pages. “I mean, I got everything in here from demon possessions, to all sorts of different creatures, to spirits!”

_“Awesome!”_ The older female cheered on the phone. _“I got all my stuff too. Different summoning rituals, and exorcisms, and hoodoo methods to combat the supernatural.”_ The way she was speaking, Jenna knew she was flipping through her own pages she had gotten together. _“Between the two of us, I think we have more information than what was in John's journal!”_

Laughing, she threw head back, shaking it slightly.

“Yeah, we probably do.” She frowned. “So, what do we do now that we got all this info?”

_“Well....”_ The tone of voice Em used when she spoke put Jenna on edge. In the past, it was one that usually meant she had planned something that wasn't nessacarily a good idea. _“Can you meet me at the old crossroads just outside of town?”_ Yeah, definately not a good idea.

“Emma? Please don't tell me you're thinking of doing what I think you're doing.” The twenty-two year old already had a hunch on what her friend was planning.

_“Look, I just want to try it. It probably won't even work. And if it does it-”_

“If it does we would have summoned a demon!! One that would probably think we want to make a deal.” She point out, sounding somewhat agitated. Did this woman learn nothing from all the episodes they had watched? “Not good!”

_“Just meat me there.”_ Emma sighed before hanging up, leaving no room for an argument on Jenna's part. Glaring at the phone, she groaned and tossed it onto a pillow.

This was stupid, and probably wouldn't even work. Not to mention _if_ it did, it would be beyond dangerous. No, she wasn't stupid. There was no way she was gonna do something that could intentionally get her killed. That's what she told herself.

But when she glanced back at her phone, she found herself sighing. _I can't just let her go by herself._ With that thought, she found herself picking up her phone and grabbing the journal. Tossing both into a satchel, she pulled on her coat, laced up her sneakers and grabbed her car keys.

“I swear, if she gets us killed,” She mumbled, locking the door to her dorm room and running out to the parking lot. “I'll ring her neck.” Jumping into her car, a 1986 Pontiac Fiero, she started the engine before driving off in the direction of the crossroad.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Pulling up on the dirt road, Jenna wasn't surprised to see Em already there, leaning up against her own car. There was a smug smile on her face as she saw the yellow car pulling up.

“I knew you'd come.” She chuckled, walking over to her friend. The taller woman just rolled her eyes.

“Shut up.” Laughing, the curly haired woman shook her head and handed over a couple of pages.

“I already got everything I need, but I figured you'd want to put these in the journal.” Sighing, Jenna took the papers and quickly slid them between the pages. Once she had, she turned back to her friend

“So, you really got all the stuff?” Nodding, Emma handed over a small wooden box. Sliding the journal back into her bag, Jennifer opened it. There was a small bottle of graveyard dirt, a bone which she assumed was from a black cat -no way did she want to know where she got it- and two pictures.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked at who the pictures were of, though she already knew. It was them. In fact, the pictures were the ones from their grad year.

“Both of us, seriously?” She asked, looking up. Em just nodded.

“Though it'd be better if both of us were included.” Smiling, she grabbed a shovel and walked to the middle of all four roads. “Now come on, we don't have all night.”

_No kidding._ The brunette rolled her eyes. Already, the sun had set and stars were coming out. The perfect time to do something stupid like this.

In no time at all, the hole was dug and they were placing the box inside. From what they understood, the summoning was suppose to be instantaneous. However, after fifteen minutes of waiting, Jenna was trying to hold back a smirk.

“Well, would you look at that.” Pushing herself off where she had been sitting on the ground, she gave her friend a look. “It didn't work.” Rolling her eyes, the black haired woman got up too.

“You don't have to act so happy.”

“Yes,” Another voice spoke up, this one distinctly male. “Especially when it _did_ work.” Turning with a start, both women stared wide eyed at the man before them.

“Wait... it worked?” Em questioned, amazed. Jenna, however, was looking over the man. He looked normal, wearing jeans, a button up shirt and an old jacket. He had short, dirty blonde hair and looked to her like he was in his forties. To most, he'd seem like an ordinary guy. _Yeah, ordinary enough for a demon._ She thought to herself.

At hearing the older woman's question, he had smirked.

“You bet.” As if to confirm this, his eyes changed colour. When they did, both women gasped. His eyes were a very distinct yellow. In all the time they had watched Supernatural, there had only been one demon with those eyes.

“Azazel.” Jenna accused, both she and Em taking another step back. Both women harboured a special hate for the creature in front of them, simply for all the pain he had caused the Winchesters. “We summoned a crossroads demon.”

“Not the freaking Scapegoat of hell.” Em sneered, secretly wishing she had some holy water with her. Then again, she hadn't actually planned on the summoning working.

“Aw, sorry.” Azazel laughed, walking towards the two. “All the others were busy, so I thought I'd come instead.” As he continued towards them, they found themselves shifting back till they hit Jenna's car.

_This is not good._ She thought to herself. Not only did they actually summon a demon, they managed to summon one of the worst ones around.

“Besides,” He continued, stopping in front of them. “Of all the humans to summon us in this dimension, you two are the most interesting.”

_Some how, that doesn't make me feel better._

“Jennifer McNair, Emma Phillips.” He grinned. “I've got plans for you two.” Laughing darkly, he placed his palms on their foreheads and pushed slightly.

Immediately, Jenna felt a pain erupt in her skull. It worked it's way through her brain and down her body, feeling like fire. Said fire grew and grew till she swore she felt her skin catching fire. Then, everything went black.

 


	2. Follow the Clues

“Hey, ya okay?”

When Em came to, the first thing she noticed was she had a splitting headache. No, scratch that, she had a migraine. A really, really bad one that felt like someone had dropped an F1 50 on her head.

She also noticed someone was shaking her slightly. Groaning, she tried to roll away from them, only to be shook harder.

“Com'on girly, open your eyes.” The voice said, a hand lightly patting her cheek. Groaning again, she blinked. Everything seemed really bright when she opened her eyes, but once things came into focus she noticed the man standing above her.

He was wearing a bandanna and had long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. His his goatee was relatively well kept, except for a bit of stubble was working it's way up his chin. Blue eyes stared down at her brown ones in slight concern.

“'Atta girl.” He grinned when he noticed she was awake. Helping her sit up, he asked. “Ya okay there?” The combination of his voice and her movement just caused her to groan and hold her head.

“Well, I got a killer migraine.” She managed after a moment. Not a moment after she spoke, something beside her groaned too.

“My god...” Glancing over, she saw Jenna who had sat up on her own, but had her head in her hands curled over. “Em... Did you slip something in my drink last night?” Her voice sounded horse and gravely as she spoke.

“Well, at least ya ain't dead.” The man pointed out, sitting back on his heels to stare at the two women. “When I saw ya passed out on the side of the road, I swore ya were dead.” He chuckled slightly. “Name's Jase.”

“Emma.” The black haired woman smiled slightly.

“Jennifer....” She trailed off looking around where they were. For one thing, they certainly weren't in the Okanagan anymore. Not even at the crossroads!

All around them was a grassy field, and for off to the east, she would guess, was a forest of boney trees.

“Out of curiosity where are we?” She questioned, looking back at Jase. As she did, she took in what he was wearing. Jeans, plain white tee and a denim vest. Looked like a pretty ordinary guy to her, even if the tattoos on his arms made him seem a little more sinister. Than again, who was she to talk. After all, she had her fair share of ink. Em did too.

Though at her question, the man seemed a little confused.

“Nebraska. Why?”

 _NERASKA??!_ It was the one thought both women shared. They were in the freaking States, far, far away from BC. Looking back, both women supposed that was the first clue, that something wasn't right.

“Sorry, just having a moment of memory lost.” She covered up, sharing a quick look with Em. They needed to get some place safe and figure what the heck happened. “Actually, I'm starting to remember what happened.”

“Really?” Jase raised an eye brow.

“Yeah. Me too.” Em nodded. She already knew where Jenna was going with this. “We had pulled over to look at a map, and some idiots car jacked us.”

“They must have knocked us out.” She added. It wasn't a complicated lie, but it was one both could pull off and it did explain why they were passed out on the side of the road.

For a moment, the man looked like he didn't believe them, but slowly, he gave a nod. Both women silently whatever was watching over them for that.

“Well, is there anything I can do for either of ya?” He asked as they stood up. Trying to ignore the pain in her head, Jenna spoke up.

“You wouldn't happen to know where the closest gas station is, would you?” In the back of her head, she was formulating a plan. If they could figure out where in Nebraska they were, they might have a better chance of figuring out what the heck happened. When Jase shook his head, though, she felt that idea disappear.

“No gas station for miles. But,” He added, noticing the defeated look on her face. “There is a pub an hour or so from here. I was heading there anyways.” Looking each girl in the face, he gave a smile. “Ya could catch a ride with me. The owner may be able to help ya.”

“If you wouldn't mind.” Em smiled.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The drive to the pub wasn't to bad. Maybe the slightest bit awkward for the first half, but soon all there passengers loosened up. Jase told the two of them that he was a sorta hunter, driving across America looking for the best game. In return, they told him that they were on a cross country trip before they headed back for their last year of college. Again, a believable enough and not the hardest thing for them to pull off.

In the time that they were driving, Jenna also had time to go through her satchel. Good news was nothing had been taken from it. The journal was still there, as well as her wallet and phone. Only thing was, the phone was years older than it used to be. Like, flip phone old.

That should have been the second clue. Though, neither of them clued in till the third. And that was a _pretty_ big one.

It was just about an hour or so after dark when they had reached the pub. At the time, Em was busy telling a story about one of the drunks that was at the bar she worked at. She finished just as they drove into the parking lot.

“Well, here we are.” Jase said, putting the car in park. Glancing around, Jenna's first thought was that it looked pretty normal compared to most bars. Old wood building, bikes parked out front among an asortment of old trucks and cars. The only thing that wasn't normal was the name of the bar.

“Harvelle's Roadhouse?” She mumbled, why did that sound familiar. Readjusting her satchel, she glanced at Em as they walked behind Jase. The look they shared said it all. Both felt they should know why it was so familiar. Granted, as soon as they walked through the doors, they knew why.

Again, it seemed like any old pub. Filled with bikers and people in leather and denim. A couple playing pool, others playing some old shooting games. But what stood out to them, was two particular people.

“Hey, Jase.” A shorter blonde grinned upon seeing the man. She was dressed in jeans and a dark tank top. “Where you been at?”

“Eh, same old same old.” He grinned, glancing back at the two women, he looked around. “Ya mom some where.” She nodded and gestured to the counter. “Thanks.”

As they wound their way through the people, both women shared a look. That girl look suspiciously like Alona Tal, but different. Though, neither really clued in till they saw who her mom was.

Brown hair, face that said no one wanted to get on her bad side and an almost perfect look a like of Samantha Ferris. They didn't even need to hear her name to know who she was. Though, hearing to be sure didn't hurt.

“Hey Ellen.”

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“This can't be happening.” Jenna mumbled to herself, sitting in a back corner of the bar. It was still hard for her to believe all the people in the pub were Hunters. “How the heck was the bastard even able to do that?”

“Well, was there any history of the Scapegoat being able to do that in the past?” Em asked, sitting down across from her. As she did, she slid a shot glass over to her. “Here.” When she got a raised eyebrow from her friend, she rolled her eyes. “It's whiskey. Thought it might help kick start your head.”

“And when has it ever done that?” She rolled her eyes, but took the shot anyways. Afterwards, she answered the previous question. “Not that I can tell.” As she spoke, she flipped through the journal. “I mean, the only person I can remember summoning him was John. And that ritual was no where even close to what we did.” She whispered the last part. If she remembered anything from the show, Hunters had no sympathy for those who make deals with Demons. If anyone overheard them, no matter what they tried to say it would seem like that was what they had been trying to do.

Before they could continue their conversation though, Jase walked over, Ellen just behind them. Hastily, Jenna shut the book and shoved it onto her lap. Though she knew the Ellen on the show was trust worthy, she didn't know about this one. Even having just seen her, she knew she was different. She didn't _look_ like the show Ellen, not exactly.

“So, I don't think there's much else I can do for ya ladies,” Jase said. “But Ellen here offered ya a place to stay till ya can get back on ya feet.” As if to confirm this, she nodded.

“It's not much. Just a single room, though there's two beds.” She said.

“Thanks.” Em nodded.

“It's kind enough for you to offer us one anyways.” Jenna added. “There's gotta be a way that we can help though. A way to pay you back.” Her friend nodded.

“Yeah, we'd feel guilty if there wasn't some thing we could do.” Ellen looked at the two for a moment before sighing.

“Well, Jase here tells me you work in a bar?” Em nodded. “Then how about you help out with that, as pay for room and board.” She then looked at Jenna. “And if I need anything, you could take my truck and run into town for it.” The two women shared a look. It seemed doable. Better than nothing.

“Sure.”

“Alright.” The older woman smiled. “You two just hang tight, and we'll get you set up once things wind down.”

 


	3. Visions & the Winchester Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit longer than the other chapters, but we finally get things going. Sorry if any canon characters seem out of character.

The first couple of days at the Roadhouse were definitely something neither woman was going to forget. They were filled with tip toeing around the Harvelle's -Ellen wasn't so bad, but Jo sent them a couple of suspicious glares from time to time- and Ash, -no he was just all kinds of weird, something they found out early on- trying to hide the journal. That is, of course till the mullet wearing man caught Jenna pouring over it in the back of the bar one night.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_**Nothing is making any sense!** _ _ Groaning lightly to herself, the brunette glared down pages in front of her. For the past two nights, she had been going over them, staying up till the earliest of hours, all trying to see if there was something to explain what Azazel did. But, there was nothing. At least, nothing that she knew about. _

_Jenna stared at the pages for another ten minutes for slamming the journal shut, frustrated._

_ “Whoa. What the book ever do to you?” At hearing the voice she glanced up to see Ash giving her an amused look, two beers in hand.  _ _**Some days, I wonder how he ever got into MIT.** _ _ The way he held it out to her seemed sorta like a peace offering, to which she nodded to the seat across from her.  _

_“It did nothing.” Accepting the beer, she took a quick swig before continuing. “Just, frustrated with the lack of info I have on... something.” She sighed. Raising an eye brow, he gestured to the journal._

_“Do you mind?” Glancing across the bar, Jenna and Em shared a look. The day they arrived, they decided that if either of them were to show the journal to some one, they'd have to agree. Once she caught the older woman's attention, the brunette tucked her hair behind her ear and rubbed her neck slightly. The signal they came up with. Only when she got a nod, did she push it closer to the genius._

_“Knock your self out.” Smiling, he opened it, flipping through the pages. As he did, his eye brows rose higher and higher._

_“You two are Hunters?”_

_Now, the two women had expected this to be the reactions they got, and had already fabricated a lie they were both clear on. And a good one too. It covered all their bases, and as soon as she had gotten her hands on a computer, Jenna -seeing out of the two of them, she had the most experience with tech and hacking- had made sure their story was sound. There was now enough of a record on them that no one could question who they were._

_“Yeah.” She said, giving a tight lipped smile._

_“Now you know why we were so pissed about getting car jacked.” Em said, walking up behind Ash. “We lost all our gear and crap.”_

_“Well, damn.”_

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

After that, though, things got easier. Em told Ellen their story, and the older woman offered for the two to stay as long as the need. She even gave them a few contacts of hunters in the area who could help them get their gear back together.

A day or two later, Ash took Jenna out to get a couple essentials they would need -new clothes, back packs feminine hygiene products and all that stuff- and a new laptop. They also were able to round up an old pick up for her, at a real cheap price to. And Em and Jo, -after hearing their story, she wasn't as suspicious of them- with the help of Ash's super computer, set up a couple of cards for the women.

“Hey, if we're gonna go after him, might as well do it the right way.” That was her reasoning. A reasoning that the younger of the two friends snorted at. Though, she did understand that. While she was able to create identities for them in this world, and multiple alias, they needed to make sure not to leave a trail. At least not an identifiable or major one. Credit card fraud, she could work her way around that. Any thing else was to big of a risk.

Over the next few weeks or so, the two of them got more and more adjusted to the world the found themselves in. Em would work nights at the bar, Jenna doing runs in the day for anything the Roadhouse needed. Just liked they agreed.

On top of it all, they were allowed to use the field out back as target practice after they got a couple guns. While definitely no where good a shot as Jo, they practised hard so they wouldn't at least kill themselves if they went on a hunt. And Jenna was able to convince Ash to help them look for Azazel. Of course, she never actually told him that she knew who it was, just that they were looking for a specific demon. She had even showed him the notes she had 'gathered' on him. In reality, they were just copies she made of the ones John Winchester had found.

Imagine her surprise when she found out he already was looking for him.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_ “What is with all you Hunters and going after this bastard?” He asked, having looked at her notes a moment ago. It was about mid afternoon, so no one other than those actually living at the Roadhouse were around.  _

_“What do you mean?” Em questioned, leaning over Jenna's shoulder. Clearly not sure of what to say, Ash glanced at Ellen. Said woman glared at him for a moment before sighing._

_Something was up with both John and his boys and now these girl's, if they were all looking for this demon. And while she was slightly suspicious of it, she'd rather them know about what they were going into than not. Plus, those boys could use all the help they could get, if they're anything like their dad._

_“Some time ago, two boys came by asking the same questions you two are.” She explained. “They got wind that I offered help to their daddy and headed here.” The two women kept straight faces, though both of them knew who those 'boys' were. And with what Ellen just told them, they could figure out where abouts they landed, in relation to the show._

_**So, Season 2 for sure, some time after episode two.** _ _ Em thought to her self.  _ _**That helps.... Sorta.** _

_“Okay. So, did you find a way to track this son of a bitch?” Ash nodded, telling them to wait a moment before getting up. When he got back, he had his computer with him._

_“I've been tracking it since they asked me to.” Showing them the screen, they took note of all things he had put together. News reports, weather readings and a whole bunch more._

_“Wow.” Jenna mumbled, looking slightly amazed. Sure, it was impressive enough to see on TV, but in person. This guy really was a genius. “So, anything pop up on it lately?” He just shook his head._

_“There was something, like a blip, around the time you showed up. But it was gone before I could actually figure out what it meant.”_

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Well, he might have not known what it meant, but they sure did. It meant Azazel was the one to do this to them. They may not know how, but it definitely was him. Seeing that they were just as interested in it as the Winchesters, Ash agreed to keep them posted too if anything came up.

Things were pretty calm after that. There was just more research and helping out at the Roadhouse. That is, till one night.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It seemed like a normal night. Em, Jo and Ellen were working the bar, Ash in his room, and Jenna hidden in her little corner with her laptop and journal. And like every other night, the place was full of Hunters. Occasionally, the three younger women would hustle a few of them for extra cash. Though, the brunette could admit the other two were better than her. It was becoming apparent she was better at the research, non-talking aspect of everything.

As of late though, she had been feeling a bit off. Not really sick or anything. More like, she was getting constant headaches. At first, they weren't that bad, though each night they got worse and worse. Until that night, when they were so bad she could barely concentrate.

“God.” She grumbled, rubbing her temple. “Why can't these just st-” She stopped speaking mid sentence, something flashing through her head.

A series of images flashed through her head in rapid succession. There was an image of a black man dressed in suit standing in a gun shop. Then there was one of the owner handing over a shot gun. The black man loading the gun. This was followed by two gruesome pictures. First, the man shot the owner square in the chest, then put the gun under his chin and shot himself. All of it ending as a voice spoke;

_ **“It's okay. It's all gonna be okay.”** _

A gun shot sounded in her mind, just as she saw a bus logo. After that, it felt like some one had put her head in a trash compactor for a minute. Ears ringing, she barely was able to register some one shaking her.

“Jenna? Hey, Jennifer!” Blinking, she winced and looked up. Em was staring down at her, a concerned look on her face. “Hey, you okay?” She just sat there for a moment, trying to process everything.

“Um.... I think so.” Groaning, she rubbed her head. Blue Ridge? Why the hell did that sound so familiar?

“You sure, cause for a second it looked like you were tripping out.” There was a slight teasing tone to her voice, but the curly haired woman really was worried. She had been watching all week as her friends headaches got worse and worse. And last time she check, the type of headache's she had been having weren't good ones.

“Yeah.” She blinked a few more times, before asking “Does the name Blue Ridge sound familiar to you at all?”

She looked at her for a moment like she had grown two heads, but answered.

“I'm pretty sure it was the bus service in that one town.” Speaking slowly, she tried to remember back to past episodes. “The one in the Simon Says episode. Why?”

That was like the light going on in the attic for Jenna. There was a reason all of the looked so familiar.

“That freaking bastard.” She growled, getting up quickly.

“Hey.” Em looked at her confused, turning to watch as the younger woman dodged through the people. “Jennifer, what the heck is going on?”

Of course, the brunette ignored her friend and just continued pushing her way through the Hunters.

_ That son-of-a-bitch freaking screwed with my head!  _ Needless to say, she was a bit pissed. It was bad enough that the Scapegoat of Hell sent them to a fictional world. But now she was gonna have visions like one of the 'special children'? Not something she needed at the moment.  _ I suppose it at least lets us know where we are in the series.  _

“Excuse me.” She mumbled, pushing past two guys standing in front of Ash's room. If she hadn't been in such a hurry, she would have realized who they were.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Well, some one's in a hurry.” Dean snorted, watching as the brunette who shoved by them ran down the hall. And, being the guy he was, he couldn't help but take not of her butt as she did. Man, did she fill out those jeans nicely.

At seeing this, Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes. First he had to check out the new waitress when they walked in, and now this girl? Some days, he couldn't believe him. Knocking on the door again, he tried to get the MIT dropout's attention.

“Hey, Ash.” Through the door, the brothers could hear the noise of a TV going, so they knew the guys was in there. Giving his brother a look, Dean took a try at it.

“Hey, Dr. Badass.” It seemed using the name Ash had put on his door did the trick. A fact the older brother was pleased with. Though, neither were pleased when Ash opened the door. Mainly because the guy was buck ass nude.

“Sam. Dean.” Neither one want to know why he sounded out of breath. “Sam and Dean.” Sharing a quick look, they silently debated who was gonna talk, and Sam lost. Sighing, he turned to look at the mullet wearing man.

“Hey, Ash. Um...” Why the heck were there strobe lights going off in his room. Actually, on second thought, he didn't want to know. “We need your help.”

“Oh, hell, then.” He gave them a smirk. “Guess I need my pants.” The smirk dropped when he saw the brunette from earlier rushing back down the hall, a laptop in her arms. “Hey, where's the fire Jenna?” Starting slightly, the woman stopped and blinked before gesturing with one arm.

“Um, bus route, thing. Blue Ridge, research.” She got out in broken words, brain else where. “Gotta go.” She was about to run off when she stopped and realized what the guy was wearing. “God Ash. Put some freaking clothes on before you blind some one.” When she glared at him he looked a little scared and closed the door quickly.

Shaking her head, she walked off, not seeming as much in a hurry. Chuckling lightly, Dean looked over to his brother, about to make some comment, when he saw the look on his face.

“Sammy, you okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” He said slowly. Though not very convincing, he didn't push it. As they walked back to the main part of the bar, Sam couldn't help but wonder why that woman was looking for Blue Ridge, like him.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“So,” Em glared as her friend came back to the table. She would have left to continue working, but she had left all their research spread out on the table. Not something they wanted just anyone to see. “You gonna tell me why you looked like you were having some weird vision or something. Cause the way you were acting made you look like Sam.” She said the last part at a whisper.

“That's cause I was.” Jenna mumbled, powering up the computer. Her answer caused the brown eyed woman to stare wide eyed down at her. Looking up, she raised an eye brow. “What?”

“Since when did this start happening?” She demanded. The thought of her getting visions in this world, was not a good one. Especially if they were similar to the ones the 'special children' got.

“Just now. And it wasn't really like his.” The last bit she added at seeing the look on her friend's face. “It was more like a bunch of images flashing in my head, followed by some guy saying 'It's okay. It's all gonna be okay' and then there was a gun shot.” She shrugged.

“And when you said 'that freaking bastard', who were you referring to?” The glare she got for that one would have scared anyone, but her.

“Who do you think?” Turning back to the laptop, she quickly typed 'Blue Ridge' into the search engine, followed by bus lines.

“So not only does he send us here, but he screws with your head too?” Groaning, Em rubbed a hand on her cheek. “Fantastic. Now I'm starting to worry what his plans for us are.”

Looking up, Jenna raised an eye brow and smirked, saying “Only starting?” before her laptop pinged. Looking at the screen, she nodded at the hit.

“Alright, so Blue Ridge Bus Lines is in Guthrie, Oklahoma.” Nodding, Em put down her tray and flipped through the journal. A couple weeks ago, they had printed out a big map of America, to help them find any place they would need to go.

“Guthrie, Oklahoma.” She repeated, unfolding it on the table. “Alright, that's about two states South of here.” Pursing her lips, she looked at the map a moment longer. “We could probably make it there some time tomorrow, if we drive through the night and take turns.” Looking up, she gave her friend a serious expression. “But we need to know who we're looking for, like who's connected with the Demon.” Clearly, Jenna wouldn't have been having these visions if he wasn't involved some how. And she couldn't help but think this was his way of keeping them on track almost. Something shew wasn't so found of knowing.

“Yeah.” She stood up, about to walk off when she stopped. “Um... What was the criteria for a 'special child' again?” Rolling her eyes, the black haired woman resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“House fire in the kid's nursery, on their 6-month birthday and their mom dies.” Snapping her fingers, she tried to remember the other part. “It'd be in 1983, if we go off some one your age.” Jenna just raised an eye brow.

“I was born in 1992.”

“Yeah, and in this word that would make you fifteen.” She glared. “But I'm going with the fact your almost twenty-three here, which would have made you been born in 1983.” Slowly, she nodded, getting it.

“Right...” Trailing off, she looked around the room, trying to find Ash. When she saw him sitting in a corner, on his computer, with the other two guys, she immediately walked over. “Hey, Ash?” She called, getting his attention. “Do you mind if I use your laptop for a sec? Mine's not gonna be powerful enough to make the search I need.”

“Look, lady, he's a little busy helping us right now.” The guy leaning on the wood beam behind him said, giving her a glare. Now, while she seemed to focused on whatever was going on in her head, Em recognized who the two guys were.

 _Oh he is just having a field day with this, isn't he?_ She thought to herself, mentally cursing the demon. Not only was he basically sending them to some town, but he was doing so the same time the Winchesters were going.

“Yeah, well this is important and won't take more than two minutes.” She glared right back, faintly aware the guy looked like Jensen Ackles, though didn't think much of it. “So you can wait a moment.”

Em just groaned and faced palmed. Jo glanced at her and tried not to laugh. Seeing Dean and the girl who was pretty much as tall as him glaring at each other was a little amusing.

“Well, she seems to be in a bit of a mood today.” There was an amused tone to her voice. Emma just shook her head though.

“No. She just found a lead and is a little anxious to get on it.”

“What do you need, Jenna?” Ash asked, not really wanting a showdown between her and Dean. Turning to look at the screen she started to explain.

“House fires in Guthrie Oklahoma during 1983, starting in the baby's nursery....” She trailed off when she saw that he had already entered all that info. “Um... Never mind. You already got that...” For a moment, she just stood there blinking.

As she did, everyone just stared at her, ever so slightly confused. Ash and Dean were wonder why she and Sam seemed to have the same bizarre search criteria. Sam was more curious as to the fact how she had such criteria.

 _She can't be having visions too._ He told himself. _Can she?_

“What?” She asked, looking at everyone. Of course, it was only now that she realized who the two Hunters with Ash were.

 _Oh good lord, I'm such and idiot._ She internally winced, though made sure to keep a straight face. It already looked strange enough that she was probably echoing everything that Sam said, but if she looked like she recognized them, it would only make things worse.

“You two,” Ash gestured between her and the longer haired Winchester. “Are just all kinds of weird.”

“Yeah, she gets that all the time.” Em finally spoke up so they all could hear her. “How long till you got the info?” She ignored the looks the Winchesters gave her, focusing in the MIT dropout.

“Fifteen minutes.”

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Those probably were the most awkward fifteen minutes of their lives. While Jenna had run off, saying something about making sure their bags were packed and talking to Ellen, Em was left there with the confused looking Hunters.

“Sorry.” She sighed, shaking her head. “She's a little... Odd, when she gets focused.” The explanation was weak, she knew it, but the longer they stayed in this world the more important she realized it was to keep certain things a secret.

“Yeah. I can see that.” Dean snorted, before looking the woman up and down. He had noticed her when they first came and briefly checked her out, but now he got a better chance.

She had shoulder length, curly, dark brown hair that was basically black. It had bounced when she walked a little, and was ever so slightly frizzy. The way she looked at him, showed she was confident and the spark in her brown eyes hinted that she was a little mischievious. Her jeans weren't as tight around the legs as he had seen other women wear, but they fit her nicely. She also wore a plain green shirt and hiking boots. All of which fit her nicely as well. For all her worth, she looked like any other Hunter he had met, before.

“Emma Phillips.” She smirked, knowing what he was doing. But working in the bar industry for as long as she had, you get used to it. “The girl running around like a chicken with her head cut off,” She gestured to the brunette, who had just finished talking to Ellen. “Is Jennifer McNair.”

“Dean Winchester.” The older brother smirked, shaking her hand. “This is my brother Sam.” He shook her hand too, before looking after where Jenna had disappeared to their room.

“Um, do you think she needs any help?” Though it was an innocent enough, but Em could tell he wanted to talk to her about something. _Probably the visions._

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “Knock your self out.”

When he found the brunette, she was throwing clothes from the dresser onto the bed. There was two duffel bags sitting beside the ever growing pile. Other than that, and the desk in the corner, ever thing was relatively clean.

While, she continued to throw clothes all over the place, Sam took a moment to look her over, though not in the way his brother does. He was just curious.

She had light brown hair the ended at her shoulders, half of it pulled back out of her face. Like Em, she was dressed pretty typical for a Hunter. Jeans, hiking boots, dark red t-shirt and an older looking sweater. Compared to her friend though, she seemed way taller.

“God damnit.” She grumbled, standing up. “The hell did her coat go?” Looking around, Sam noticed a leather jacket resting on the back of the chair beside him.

“Um, are you looking for this?” He questioned. When she heard his voice, Jenna jumped like a foot in the air before turning around. When she did, he noticed she had green eyes.

“God.” Laughing nervously, she gave a smile. “Yeah, thanks.” Taking it from him, she placed it on one of the duffels before facing him. “Is there anything I can do for you?” It wasn't hard to tell she was wary of him. After all, she did realize how it might seem to him, her going on like she did back in the bar.

“Actually, I was wondering if you needed any help.” He smiled, gesturing to the bags. “Sounds like we're heading in to the same place anyways.” Returning the smile, she nodded and gestured to one of the piles. Silently very glad she had made sure all their undergarments were packed earlier.

“Sure. I just need to put those in there and take them to the truck.” For a couple minutes, they worked in silence, shoving the clothes in the bags and heading outside. It was only when she was throwing them in the back of the old orange pick up, did he strike up a conversation.

“So, what are you and Em looking for in Guthrie?” Closing the door, she leaned against the vehicle and gave him a look.

“I don't know Sam, you tell me.” That caught him off guard. Clearly she knew something that he didn't , and how the heck did she know his name. “I heard Em introducing us.” She elaborated, seeing the look on his face. “But really, tell me what I might be looking for in Guthrie.” He looked at her for a moment before it made sense.

“Premonitions, right?” He questioned. “You saw the guy in the gun shop shoot the owner and himself, after the phone call.” Smiling, she nodded.

“Pretty damn close, though sounds like you saw a little more than me.” Pushing herself off the door, she walked around to the truck bed, jumping in. “All I really saw was a bunch of flashing images.” Opening the box right below the rear window, she pulled open a secret door she had managed to install. “Can you take this?” She handed him a bag she had put a couple weapons in.

Taking it, Sam threw it in the cab before waiting for her to get down.

“So, you two are after the Yellow Eyed Demon, right?” He asked. “Did he?”

“Say he's got plans for us?” She finished. Sighing, she gave a nodded. “Among other things.” Heading back in to the road house, Sam continued to question her.

“That means your mom, she...” He trailed off for a moment. “She died in a fire when you were six months old?” Giving a sad smile, Jenna shook her head.

“Sorry Sam. Both Em's and I mom's are alive and kicking back home.” When he gave her a shocked and confused look, she tried to elaborate. “The Demon said he had plans for us, but I'm not so sure if it's the same he has for you.” Before he could ask anymore questions, Ash walked over to them.

“Here you go.” He hand each of the a set of papers. “Kids name is Andrew. Probably easier for you to read the rest.” Nodding, Jenna gave him a smile.

“Thanks again.” Turning to Sam, she gave a questioning look. “Do you think your brother would be okay with us working with you on this one?” Thinking for a moment, he nodded.

“He can suck it up for one hunt.” There was a faint smile on his face as he said this, causing her to laugh.

“Alright then.” Looking across the bar, she gave Em a look and gestured to the door. Nodding, she waved bye to Ellen and Jo before joining them by the door.

“Keys?” The brunette handed them over, before giving Sam a smile.

“See ya there.”

He waited till both women left the bar before going over to Dean.

“We have a match. We gotta go.”

 


	4. Let the Hunt Begin

Normally, the things his brother does, didn't faze him. But when Dean started singing 'Can't Fight This Feeling', Sam found it a little odd.

“You're kidding, right?” He finally asked, giving him a look. Doing so, he shut him up. Though, Dean just gave him a look back, before putting his eyes on the road again.

“I heard it somewhere, and can't get it out of my head.” No way in hell was he going to admit it was Jo's fault that it got stuck in his head. “Besides, what you find out about Jennifer?”

Sam rolled his eyes at the brush off, but answered his question.

“Well, she's like me.” He started. “Visions, and the demon having plans for her and Emma.” Glancing over again, the older brother looked a little surprised.

“The whole deal? Nursery fire and stuff included?”

“Actually, no.” He shook his head, a little confused on it himself. “Apparently their moms are both back home, living. And she said something about her not thinking the Demon's plans for them are the same as what he has for me.” That just caused Dean to shake his head.

“Well sounds to me like she's hiding something.” Tightening his hands on the steering wheel, he sighed. “Emma's not better. Sharp tongue and defensive as any Hunter, she didn't let a thing slip. Like she knew what Jennifer was gonna tell you or something.”

It was clear to both men, even just meeting the two women, they weren't what they seemed. Sure, the story he had gotten from Jo before they left was pretty sound, but something was off. Those women were hiding something.

“So, we gonna keep an eye on them?” Sam asked.

“I don't know, man.” He sighed, before gesturing to the file. “What do you got?”

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Nothing that we don't already know.” Jenna sighed, flipping through the papers. Neither women was about to admit it though, their memory of the episodes was becoming limited. They had a rough idea of what happened, but no concrete plan. “Andrew Gallagher. Was born in '83, like Sam.” Looking at the picture, she tried not to laugh. God, he was a character.

“Let me guess, lost his mom in a nursery fire six months later?” Em asked, not looking away from the road.

“You bet.” They both were quite, till the shorter woman sighed.

“So, what'd you tell him?” Jenna just rolled her eyes. Of course she would ask that question. Back home, she was classified as a 'Sam Girl' so of course her friend figured she'd spill all to her favourite character.

“Only the stuff that made it seem that I'm like him.” She explained. “Visions and that the Azazel has plans for us.”

“And the nursery?” She raised an eye brow, glancing at her briefly. The brunette shrugged.

“I may have planted the idea that not all 'special children' have that in common.” Running her hands through her hair, she gave the woman beside her a look. “What about you? Dean must have been flirting for information.” There was a smirk on her lips.

“Jenna, he's no different than the guys I dealt with at work.” She returned the smirk. “He got nothing.”

Both women laughed, just driving down the road in the dark.

“They don't trust us.” Jenna finally admitted. “Even after we talked, I can still tell Sam's suspicious.”

“Nope.” Em agreed. “Too smart to believe our story.”

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

They drove the rest of the night, trading places after a couple of hours, and checked into a motel before heading into town. The Winchesters were already heading to the local diner, and both women agreed they'd rather not get in the way.

“We can just wait for them to come out.” Em suggested. She knew the Jenna and Sam had agreed to work together just because of the visions, but she wasn't so sure how Dean would deal with having to work with them.

“Yeah.” She agreed, leaning against the side of the pick up. “I want to see if Sam or I can find the gun shop.” In the back of her head, the vision was always present. On the show, Sam had always looked pretty shaken up by them and now she understood why. Knowing what was gonna happen, made her feel like it was her job to stop them.

“In the mean time,” Putting her hand on the side of the bed, the older woman climbed over the side, and landed on the ground beside her friend. “What do you remember from the episode? Cause I'm remembering less and less.” Sighing, she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Not as much as I hoped. Andy's like Sam, having the power of suggestion and that he has an evil twin. That's about it.” Groaning, her head fell back so it landed on the window. “He really freaking screwed with us. I can only remember minor bits and pieces of the other episodes too.”

“Ditto.” Em sighed, looking at the diner to see Sam and Dean leaving. “Here they come.”

When they walked out the doors, and Dean saw the two women leaning against the pickup parked beside Baby, he scowled. _What the hell are they doing here?_

“Did you get anything?” Jenna piped up, seeming to ignore the glare he was giving her as she turned to Sammy.

“Orchard Street.” He nodded, pulling his suit coat off and draping it over an arm. “We're looking for a van with a barbarian queen riding a polar bear on the side.” Her face wrinkled a little at this.

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” Dean glared. “But I got a better question. Why are you two here?” And just like that, Em knew she was right. He didn't know.

“Guess Sam forgot to tell you,” She smirked, arms crossed over her chest. “We're working together on this one, mostly because of these two.” Using a thumb, she gestured to Jenna and Sam.

“Really? When were you planning on telling me this, Sammy.” The glare the older Winchester sent at the younger caused him to wince.

“Eventually...” He gave a sheepish shrug, trailing off as he did. Though, that didn't lessen the elder Winchester's glare.

“Great.” He laughed dryly, before turning to look at the two women. “Sorry to disappoint you ladies, but no can do. We work alone.” Raising an eye brow, Em gave him a 'is-that-so?' look. One that caused Jenna to sigh. She could already tell where this was headed.

“Really? So do we.” She lied through her teeth, though they didn't need to know that.

“Then you wouldn't mind me asking you two, to leave this to us, would you?” He gave her a mock, sweet smile, only to have it returned with a rather snappy reply.

“Actually, yes, we would.” The smile dropped. “In case you haven't noticed, both Sam and Jenna had similar visions. Now, I don't know about you, but we're not the type of people to let things like that go unchecked. So unless you have some miraculous answer to explain what the hell is going on here,” She glared, making even Dean a little wary of the fury hidden behind it. “I suggest you suck it up and deal with it.”

By this point, both of them were glaring at each other. This left the taller of the two pairs standing awkwardly beside each other.

“So...” Jenna cleared her throat, glancing at Sam. “You guys wanna change, then we go find Andy?”

“Yeah.”

Going back to the Winchester's motel -turn's out they were just a few rooms down from each other- the two men quickly changed before the two duos made their way to Orchard Street. The whole way, Em was complaining to Jenna, while Dean just sat there glowering.

“God.” The shorter woman groaned. “I knew he acted some what like a dick on the show, but that was awful!” Rolling her eyes, the taller of the two tried to keep her eyes on the road. “It's not like it's a crime for us to want to help.” She continued to vent. As she did, a small smirk formed on the brunette's lips.

“Not so much of a Dean girl now, are we?” Giving her a look, it was now Em's turn to roll her eyes, and hit her friend upside the head.

“Shut up.” The two of them laughed, pulling into in a parking lot across the street from where Andy's van was suppose to be. “He may act like an ass, but you have to admit he's still pretty hot.” Laughing, Jenna shook her head at the short woman's words. “Oh come on, I know you still think Sam is hot.”

“That, has no relevance at the moment.” She scolded, before turning her attention to checking the rear view mirror. The Winchesters had pulled up a little ways down the block, but both pairs had a good view of the van.

Like they were told, painted on the side of it was a warrior queen riding a polar bear. Actually, it reminded the women something they had seen in one of the card games their friends used to play.

As they continued to watch the vehicle, though, Jenna began to think.

Like all the special children, she had a weird ability. And even though she knew that Azazel didn't have the same plans for them as Sam and the others, something had nudged at the back of her mind since they realized they had gotten here.

“Okay, what's up?” Em asked, noticing the look on her friends face.

“What are we doing?” She sighed, turning to look at her. “I mean, really. What the hell are we doing? We're not hunters. A couple of months ago, we didn't even think things like this existed.”

“So?” She shrugged, trying to hide the fact that it had been bugging her too. “We know nearly every thing there is to know about hunting.”

“Yeah, but that's all theory.” Jenna reminded. “Just because we did our research and practiced our shooting, doesn't mean we can actually go out and do the real thing.”

“Then we'll just practice.” She suggested. “We'll get the hang of it.”

“Emma, we're freaking fan girls! We're gonna end up killing ourselves first!” She insisted. “And we don't even know if we'll be here long enough to get the hang of it!” She would have gone on longer, but their attention was drawn when they saw Andy walking out of an apartment.

He was dressed in sweats and a robe, his curly hair rather messy looking. There was also a goofy relaxed smile on his face. As he walked away from the apartment, he gave a wave to a scantly dressed blonde in a robe, who was waving out of the window.

“Okay, there is no way that guy is a killer.” Em stated, watching as he talked to a guy, who ended up giving him his coffee. “Maybe a little persuasive, using the power to live easy. But not a killer.” Slowly, Jenna nodded. She didn't think he was either, but he was connected to the demon, so he was their best lead on finding the bastard.

“No. I don't think so...” She trailed off as she watched him walk over to the man from her vision. The two shook hands before parting ways. “That's him.” She mumbled. Looking at her, confused, Em followed her friend as she exited the car.

“From the vision?”

“Yup.” She nodded, watching as he continued walking before turning to see Sam staring at her from the Impala. He made a motion with his head to the guy, which she nodded too. Seeing the gesture, Em glanced back at her.

“Okay. You two follow him.” She nodded. “Dean's probably gonna follow Andy, so I'll go annoy him.” There was a faint smirk on her face as she said this. Following the taller woman's lead, she slipped a knife into her jacket.

“Be nice.” Jenna sighed, shaking her head at her friend's words before heading across the street to meet up with Sam.

“No promises.” The curly haired woman mumbled under her breath, making her way over to the Impala. One thing was for sure. It was a way sweeter looking ride than the show made it out to be. Opening the passenger side door, she slid in easily, completely ignoring the glare Dean was giving her.

“What are you doing?” He questioned, a slightly irritated tone to his voice.

“Well, I thought we were going after Andy.” She said calmly, buckling up before giving him a smirk.

“Oh, no.” He laughed dryly, shaking his head. “ _I'm_ following Andy. _You_ are going getting the hell out of my car.” His voice was hard and serious, leaving no room for an argument. Still, it didn't seem to do anything to deter the woman beside him.

“No, I'm not.” She corrected. “Sam and Jenna are stopping the shooter, and there's no way I'm gonna sit in the truck and wait for them to get back.” The teasing tone that was previously in her words left in almost an instant. “Now, if we want to stay on this guy, I suggest we leave. Now.” As if to make her point, she gestured to the van that was pulling out of its parking spot and onto the road.

Grumbling under his breath -something that sounded along the lines of 'damn pushy woman'- Dean started the Impala and pulled out onto the street. Despite the fact he;d rather not want Em to go with him, he knew she was right. If they didn't leave now, they'd miss Andy.

For a couple of minutes, the pair followed the uniquely painted van in silence. That was, until it stopped a couple of blocks away from where they started. Glancing at the Hunter beside her, Em slipped her hand into her jacket and grasped the knife, just as Andy climbed out of the van.

“Easy.” Dean mumbled, giving her a look, before returning his eyes to the approaching man. Despite his words, he reached into his own coat for his gun.

“Hey.” The curly haired man grinned as we walked up to the driver's side window.

“Hey, hey.” Dean smiled right back.

“This is a cherry ride.” He commented, looking the Impala up and down.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Manual '67.” Andy continued. “Impala's best year, if you ask me.” And just like that, he seemed to have gained the older Winchester's trust. The gun he had had out and ready found its way back inside his coat. “This is a serious classic.”

“Yeah.” He agreed. “Well, you know, I just rebuilt her too.” Em had to fight an eye roll. If there was one thing she would never understand, it was the love guys seemed to harbour for their cars. Hell, she didn't even understand Jenna's obsession over old muscle cars.

“Damn straight.” Andy cheered, hitting the other man's shoulder slightly. After that, though, he gave him a funny look. “Hey, can I have it?” At that moment, Em could have sworn she heard a demonic voice echo in her head. However, the biggest surprise was when Dean actually got out of the car.

“Sure, man.” Standing on the pavement, he looked at her and motioned for her to get out. “Come on, Em.” She just raised an eye brow at him.

“Seriously Dean?”

“Listen to your boyfriend.” Andy ordered, the demonic echo still in his voice. “Out of the car.”

Suddenly, she was no longer in control of her body. A smile spread across her face as she nodded and got out, going to stand beside Dean.

“There you go.” He smiled, closing the door after the curly haired man climbed in. Nodding, Andy started the Impala up before giving the pair an nod.

“Take it easy.”

“Will do.” Em grinned. As he drove off, she and Dean just stood there till what ever the hell had gotten into them, wore off.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Well, that's bound to go well.” Jenna mumbled, watching as the Impala drove past her and Sam. From where they were, it was easy to see the pissed off look on Dean's face, and the smug one on Emma's.

Smirking, Sam let out a low chuckle before focusing back on the black man they were following.

“So, this was the guy you saw?” He glanced down at her as they followed a few people behind him.

“Yup.” She nodded. “I'm assuming the same for you.” He nodded in response. They kept following him for a block or so, whenthe shooter's cell started to ring. Pulling it out, they watched as he answered it. Looking up, she saw the look on Sam's face. “Your vision started here?”

“Yeah.” He turned his head down the street to see the bus from the vision coming there way. “Stay here.” Before Jenna could respond, he ran across the street. Sighing, she shook her head, before continuing after the shooter. It wasn't before long that he was making his way towards a gun shop.

Just before he got there, though, the shop's alarm went off. _So that's what he went to do._ She thought to herself, watching as he exited the store before the other costumers. Turning her attention back to the man, she watched with a satisfied feeling as he turned and walked away.

“Good.” She let out a sigh of relief, shooting Sam a smile, just as her phone went off. Looking at the ID, she saw it was Em.

“Hey,” She answered. “What's up?”

 _“We have a slight problem.”_ Her friend spoke on the other end of the line.

“Problem?” Her face scruntched up in confusion. “What do you mean....” She trailed off as she saw the Impala drive past, with Andy in the drivers seat. “Problem.”

 _“Going on an limb, I assume you saw it.”_ Em laughed dryly.

“How the hell did he get the Impala?” Sam asked, standing beside Jenna now. Looking up at him, she shrugged before asking the same question.

“How?”

 _“Mind control thing. He just asked for it and we gave it to him.”_ She explained. _“Dean keeps mumbling about how he 'Obi-Wan'd us'.”_ There was a sigh, before she continued. _“Jenna, you should heard it. It's like I had no control over what I was doing.”_

The brunette opened her mouth to respond, eyes following a bus that was making its way down the street. It wasn't until to late, that she realized the shooter had stepped out in front of it.

“ **No!** ” She shouted, just as he was struck down.

 


End file.
